


Bellamy's Bad Night

by these_dreams_go_on



Series: In the Bunker [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_dreams_go_on/pseuds/these_dreams_go_on
Summary: Bellamy has a bad night in the bunker.





	Bellamy's Bad Night

**Author's Note:**

> From what we've seen of the bunker, there aren't any private bedrooms.

Bellamy Blake was _not_ having a good night.

Which was a surprise because his day had been going well up til around dinner time.

He’d had a long day patrolling with Tomi from Delfikru, the two of them breaking up a fight, shutting down a grounder growing poisonous algae in one of the air vents and then breaking up another fight.

Bellamy had caught a right hook to the ribs on that last one and had gone into his scheduled dinner time imagining a quick meal and an early night.

What he got instead was Jasper standing on one of the tables, announcing through cupped hands that there was going to be a party.

Come one, come all to Skai-kru halls for moonshine and loud music.

His head was already planning for the presumptive headache.

He tries to be inconspicuous as he picks a table in the corner but almost immediately, he finds himself surrounded by delinquents.

Fortunately, with a murderous glare, he can dispel half of them, guessing that they’re probably going to take their issues to Clarke instead but he’d make it up to her later.

It’s the ones who are his friends he has to worry about.   
  


“No.” he says the moment Jasper sits down beside him.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.” he protests and Bellamy shrugs, digging into his bread roll, “Don’t care, not interested.”

“Oh, you’re interested,” Jasper grins, smiling across at Monty, “You see those two grounder chicks over there?”

How was it that crashing into earth had brought them to war with the grounders but they could apparently call them chicks without consequences?

“They think you’re cute.” He finishes, leaning back and holding his hand up for a high five.

Bellamy only looks nonplussed, “Good for them.”

Jasper reels back, putting a hand on his chest, “Wait, _really_?”

“Wow,” Monty hums, sipping on moonshine, “Bellamy Blake turning down a three-way?”

Bellamy thinks he detects a little judgment in Monty’s tone, he can only shrug,

“I’m too tired, group sex takes more energy than I have right now.”

“One day,” Jasper begins, clapping him on the shoulder, “I will be as cool as you.”

“No,” he smirks, climbing to his feet, “You won’t.”

* * *

 

He gets diverted from his path back to his quarters by Kane, who has concerns about a potential black market being set up and wants to speak to him about investigating it.

Bellamy swears that the moment they have anything to go on, he’ll help him but he reminds him that he’s coming off the day shift and needs sleep if he’s going to be useful to anyone tomorrow.

But he knows the second he reaches his quarters that any plans he had for sleeping were doomed, people he didn’t even recognize were already coming in and out and he groans when he sees why.

The sleeping quarters had been turned into the party room, a new still taking pride of place in the centre with the bunk beds being used as seating areas.

He spots Raven playing some sort of drinking game with a few grounders and slouches over,

“Hey, are your quarters part of the party area too?” he asks, bending over her and he can see that she’s already half-way to drunk.

“Why?” she slurs, “You want to have a private party?”

He grins, “Sorry Reyes, I was hoping to find a quiet place to crash.”

She snorts, “Weak,” but a second later she nods, “Yeah, you can sleep in mine.”

* * *

 

Skai-kru was the only clan down in the bunker that gender segregated the sleeping quarters, which Bellamy thought was pointless considering that there were plenty of dark corners around for people to sneak into. The hundred had certainly had no problem climbing all over each other with only thin parachute material makeshift tents giving them privacy.

Still, right now he’s grateful because Raven’s quarters were as far away from the party as he was going to get, the music barely audible when he steps inside, with only a dull thump of the bass following him in.

She’s quartered with nine other girls, one of whom raises her head from the top bunk when he comes in. “Bellamy?”

He grins, “Hey, princess, you aren’t at the party?”

Clarke shakes her head, “I spent the last eighteen hours assisting my mom in surgery, I barely made it back here.”

She yawns and flops back down, “Can you point me to Raven’s bed?” he asks, “She gave me permission to crash in it.”

An arm appears over the bunk railing, pointing lazily at a bottom bunk and Bellamy winces.

He’d tried taking the bottom bunk in his own quarters until he’d concussed himself on the framing for the second time, at which point he’d used his status as the leader of the hundred to force Jackson to swap with him.

Guy practically lived in the med-bay anyways.

Worse, when he tries placing his head on the pillow, it’s to find that Raven apparently kept half a junk yard underneath it.

“What the hell?” he groans and Clarke props herself up on her arm.

“Bellamy,” she sighs as he rubbed his head, “Yeah?”

“Get up here.”

He freezes for a second, his brain processing the information before getting to his feet, able to see her tired face on the pillow,

“You sure, princess?”

She nods, “We need sleep and you’re too exposed in Raven’s bunk, Jasper could find you.”

That’s all the motivation he needs.

 

He kicks his shoes to the pile by the door and hopes nobody notices one larger pair of boots in the pile of others. Climbing the ladder easily, he hesitates as Clarke pushes herself into a sitting position and kicks the blankets down to the edge of the bed.

“I hate sleeping against the wall,” she says and he kneels onto the mattress, shifting until he’s lying down on his side and she grabs the blankets, pulling them up around their bodies and settling down with her back to him.

“Night.” She murmurs.

He can already feel his exhaustion pushing him down to sleep, “Goodnight princess.”

A few moments later he speaks up again, “Clarke?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you have two mattresses?”

Clarke hums affirmative and he raises himself up to see her grinning, “What the hell?”

“I’m friends with the Commander.” she grins, tucking her hands under her chin. 

“I’m her _brother_!” he protests and she chuckles,

“Exactly.”

This was not fair.

* * *

 

They’re woken up a few hours later when some of the girls come back, giggling and whispering to each other in the dark. He’s glad he’s shielded from view and pulls off his t-shirt, tucking it under his head like the pillow that Clarke had refused to share with him. Clarke raises her head and rolls over, burrowing closer to him, releasing a sigh as she falls back asleep. He drapes an arm over her to make room and quickly sinks back into slumber himself.

In the morning, someone’s alarm begins chiming and he hears a groan.

“My head is killing me!” Raven complains, “Turn it off!”

“It’s your damn comm.” Harper snaps, “I recognize the tone.”

Bellamy smirks and sees that in the night, Clarke had ceded some of her pillow to him, he claims the space now, tugging her a little closer as her hand slides up the bed and links her fingers with his.

“Crap,” Raven moans, “Someone figure out where I threw that thing before I have to turn the lights on.”

“I’m up!” Emori announces, “I think you said something about testing its durability in water?”

Bellamy hears her trudging to the bathroom and comes back with the ringing device, she hands it to Raven who answers it.

“What!”

“ _Good morning to you too_ ,” Octavia’s voice filters through the device and Bellamy smirks,

“ _Sorry_ ,” she apologizes before Raven can snap back, “ _We need your help_.”

“Hang on,” Raven sighs, “Let me switch to headphones.”

There’s a rustle of sheets, a few curse words and the sighs of the other girls as they shifted in their beds, struggling against their bodies desire to wake up.

“No, I don’t think so…” Raven whispers, “Hang on…I have an idea.”

Octavia and Raven were planning something?

Dammit, that was nearly bad enough to warrant him getting out of bed.

But he’s really comfortable right now and Clarke is nice and warm next to him…

Raven pushes herself into a standing position and hops across the room and Bellamy lifts his head as her hands appear on the ladder, before she hoists herself up and rests her arms on the mattress.

When she sees him, she wears a triumphant grin, “Found him,” she whispers into the comm.

And her eyes are gleaming with mischief.

No.

She _wouldn’t_.

He begins glaring at her in warning but she’s never feared him. Unfortunately.

“Good morning, Bellamy Blake.” she announces, loudly, in a sing-song voice and Clarke groans as she’s woken up, looking over her shoulder,

“Go back to sleep, Raven.” She orders, lying back down as the other girls on the top bunks begin sitting up to confirm that Bellamy was actually there.

“Sorry, Clarke,” Raven smirks, “Octavia and Kane were worried, Bellamy’s missing.”

Clarke frowns and, obviously still asleep, reaches out with one hand, touching his bare chest,

“No, he’s not.”

This was fast turning into a disaster. He can practically feel the satisfied smirks of the other girls in the room.

Bellamy pushes himself up carefully so that he doesn’t jostle Clarke too much and shifts down the bed so he can climb down without the ladder. He lands on the floor and finds himself being watched by Harper and Monty, curled up under the blanket and wearing matching grins,

“Either of you tell Jasper,” he warns, pointing a finger, “And I’ll volunteer you both for the least pleasant task I can find in this place. Got it?”

Harper nods, burying her face in the pillow so she can laugh and Monty calls him back when he gets to the door,

“Was it preferable to a nuclear apocalypse?” he asks and Bellamy grabs one of the shoes, aiming it for the wall so it would bounce off and hit him.

* * *

 

A part of him had known that the second he’d climbed into Clarke’s bed that the rumour mill would spin faster than the human eye could track it.

But he had hoped the fact that the majority of the delinquents were hungover would work in his favour.

He had been wrong.

When he gets to Octavia’s office, his sister spinning in the leather chair and wearing a cheeky grin that’s at odds with the grounder hairdo.

“So…” she begins, “How was your night?”

He’s saved from answering by Roan bursting into the office, fully armed and he’s instinctively shielding his sister before the Azgeda king comes to a stop.

“You’re alive?” he murmurs, looking to Octavia with surprise, “And unwounded?”

Octavia stands up, “What the hell?” she asks before Bellamy can and Roan looks over his shoulder,

“Your idiots woke me, saying there was an emergency and I had to find you and your brother immediately, they mentioned Wanheda being screwed?!”

Her idiots?

The delinquents.

“Jasper?” Bellamy asks, needing confirmation and Roan nods, coming around the desk to check Octavia for any injuries,

“Is there an insurrection?” he demands, “How many warriors?”

Octavia throws him a long-suffering look and pushes her husband’s hands away, “No threat to me,” she assures him, “But Bell and Clarke slept together last night.”

“Slept,” Bellamy hastily echoes, “Just slept, O, nothing more.”

Roan seems to finally come to the realization that he wasn’t at risk of finding himself widowed and leans back, staring at them both,

“So what you’re saying is, that I was shaken awake at dawn by your idiots, who alerted my guards, just so I could be told that the man who is known to the grounders as Clarke’s _lover_ slept in her bed last night?!”

Octavia nods, managing to keep her expression placid, “This is exciting news.” she announces, clearly just to rile him up and he quirks an eyebrow,

“I’m going back to bed,” he mutters, “Wake me if an army comes for your head or you need someone to execute your idiots.”

They watch as he storms from the office, shouting for his guard outside to stand down and Octavia’s shoulders are shaking with silent laughter,

“You know,” she says, sitting back down in her chair, “Being married isn’t all bad, you should try it.”

He glares at her but before he can say anything, they’re interrupted again, this time by Kane rushing into the office,

“Oh Bellamy, thank god,” he gasped, cupping his face gently, “Jasper contacted me, said you were in trouble…”

Son of a…

“I’m fine,” he assures his father figure, “But I might be killing Jasper later today.”

Kane turns to Octavia who is trying to hide her smile behind her hand, “Okay, well before then we should talk about this black marke…”

“Octavia,” Abby’s voice calls from the hall, “Where are you? Jasper called me, I think Clarke and Bellamy are in trouble.”

Sometimes, Bellamy wished he could open the bunker doors and walk outside right into the radiation.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
